Leave The Pieces
by katien100
Summary: Cato made a big mistake and lost Clove because of it. But sometimes, there are more important things than getting your ex-boyfriend to stay away from you. Especially when you still love him and he claims to still love you. Can they navigate through a fake relationship to save their own lives without Clove falling back into Cato's arms? Or will she give into love? ON HIATUS.
1. Singing My Song

Leave The Pieces

A camera turns on. I am looking right into the lens.

"Well, Cato. You knew that I played guitar, but I have a little surprise for you: I can also sing and write songs. So here's a little something from me to you." I start strumming the first few notes of my message to Cato on my guitar.

_You're not sure that you love me _

_But you're not sure enough to let me go_

_Baby, it ain't fair you know, to just keep me hanging round_

_You say you don't want to hurt me_

_Don't want to see my tears._

_So why are you still standing here, just watching me drown_

_And it's alright, yeah I'll be fine_

_Don't worry about this heart of mine._

_Just take your love and hit the road._

_There's nothing you can do or say_

_You're gonna break my heart anyway_

_So just leave the pieces when you go_

_Now you can drag out the heartache_

_Baby you can make it quick_

_Really get it over with and just let me move on_

_Don't concern yourself with this mess you've left for me_

_I can clean it up, you see, just as long as you're gone_

_And it's alright, yeah I'll be fine_

_Don't worry about this heart of mine_

_Just take your love and hit the road_

_There's nothing you can do or say_

_You're gonna break my heart anyway_

_So just leave the pieces when you go_

_You're not making up your mind_

_It's killing me and wasting time_

_And I need so much more than that_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_And it's alright, yeah I'll be fine_

_Don't worry about this heart of mine_

_Just take your love and hit the road_

_There's nothing you can do or say_

_You're gonna break my heart anyway_

_So just leave the pieces when you go_

_Oh yeah, leave the pieces when you go_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Leave the pieces when you go_

The last few notes of my song fade out. I get up and say "Goodbye, Cato." Then I turn off the camera and race downstairs to my computer, where I put my video on a disc. I rush out to the post office and mail the disc to Cato.


	2. Seeing The Video

Sequel to "Leave The Pieces"

CATO'S POV

"BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP", my alarm clock went. 'Time to go check the mail', I thought. I groaned and got out of bed. Still half asleep, I went downstairs and bent down at the door to grab the mail. I walked into my kitchen and made myself some coffee. As the coffee was boiling on the stovetop, I sat down at the dining room table and began to flick through my mail. There was an ad for the latest Capitol tattoo artist and some bills. There was also a package from Clove. I tore open the wrappings and saw a single, silvery disc. Suddenly fully awake, I raced up to my room and put the disc in my computer. A video began to play. I watched, enamored, as my girlfriend began to play an unfamiliar tune and then sing a sad melody.

_You're not sure that you love me _

_But you're not sure enough to let me go_

_Baby, it ain't fair you know, to just keep me hanging round_

_You say you don't want to hurt me_

_Don't want to see my tears._

_So why are you still standing here, just watching me drown_

_And it's alright, yeah I'll be fine_

_Don't worry about this heart of mine._

_Just take your love and hit the road._

_There's nothing you can do or say_

_You're gonna break my heart anyway_

_So just leave the pieces when you go_

_Now you can drag out the heartache_

_Baby you can make it quick_

_Really get it over with and just let me move on_

_Don't concern yourself with this mess you've left for me_

_I can clean it up, you see, just as long as you're gone_

_And it's alright, yeah I'll be fine_

_Don't worry about this heart of mine_

_Just take your love and hit the road_

_There's nothing you can do or say_

_You're gonna break my heart anyway_

_So just leave the pieces when you go_

_You're not making up your mind_

_It's killing me and wasting time_

_And I need so much more than that_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_And it's alright, yeah I'll be fine_

_Don't worry about this heart of mine_

_Just take your love and hit the road_

_There's nothing you can do or say_

_You're gonna break my heart anyway_

_So just leave the pieces when you go_

_Oh yeah, leave the pieces when you go_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Leave the pieces when you go_

But the most haunting words were the last two: "Goodbye, Cato." I knew one thing: I had hurt the girl that I love bigtime. But I didn't know why. What could I have possibly done to hurt her this badly? I grabbed my cell phone and dialed Clove's number. I had to know what I could have done to hurt her this badly. She answered and my ears were graced with her angelic voice.

She said, "Hello? Who is this?"

I quickly replied, "Hey, Clove. This is Cato. Don't you have my number?"

Her voice quickly filled with anger, hatred and hurt as she said, "Well I deleted it the same day that I wrote the song from the disc. So why are you calling me?"

I knew that I couldn't shy away from her now. I needed to know why she sent me a video of her playing a song.

"Clove, what did I ever do to make you send me that video?" I asked.

"Oh, I think that you know what you did." She said coldly.

"No, I really don't know what I did. So would you please just tell me?" I retorted.

"Fine. You really want to know? When we were on a date, working out, keeping in shape, some blonde named Glimmer came up and started talking to you. I was in the bathroom, but when I came out, you had your arms wrapped around this girl. I had wanted nothing more than to pull two of my knives out and throw one at that girl and one at you. But I left in tears." She said, sadness coloring her voice.

"Oh, Clove. I was just trying to teach her how to use a sword. I didn't think that you would see me helping her." I said, understanding painting my voice.

"Well, I did. So now here's the reality: We're over." She said and then hung up. I sighed dejectedly. What had I done? The love of my life had just broken up with me and I didn't know what to do. Suddenly my phone rang. I looked at the caller ID. It was someone from the Capitol. I answered, my voice dead.

"Hello?"

"Hello Cato. This is President Snow." A cold voice drawled. I sat up immediately.

"Hello, sir. What can I do for you?" I said, forcing my voice to come to life.

"Well, Cato, as I'm sure you know, the Victor's Tour is in a few days. Your stylists will be coming to yours and Clove's houses to get you ready. Now, you need to at least make it look like you and Clove are in love. The audiences were rather put out when Katniss and Peeta died in the Hunger Games. So you and Clove need to make it look like you were in love from the beginning. As I understand it, the two of you are already a happy couple?" He said. I couldn't disappoint the president.

"Clove and I are very close. We are great friends, nothing more, but I will speak to her about the secret star- crossed lovers plan." I lied. I knew that Clove would never talk to me about bringing our romance back to life, even if it was just for the cameras.

"Thank you very much for your offer, Cato, but Clove already knows about this plan. She, however, said nothing about the two of you being close friends. I assume that you are telling the truth and that she was simply keeping a few secrets." President Snow drawled in his icy tone. Then he hung up. I slumped against a wall. How could Clove and I fake a relationship when we had a real one a few days before? 'I have to go talk to her.', I thought. I quickly changed into more polished clothing and cleaned up a bit. I then rushed out of my house, into my Maserati, and then down to Clove's house. My best guess was that she was probably going to kill me when she finds out that I told President Snow that Clove and I were very close friends.


	3. HE DID WHAT!

CLOVE'S POV

"WHAT?! WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" I screamed at my ex- boyfriend, Cato. I couldn't believe my ears!

"Clove, it's not as bad as it sounds. I know that you probably hate me right now, but I was only doing it to protect you. Don't you realize that President Snow would probably kill both of us if we refused him." He said in his most smooth, soothing voice. But he couldn't use that on me anymore.

"So we have to fake being a couple and pretend that we were in love from the beginning to replace Katniss and Peeta?" I asked, still contemplating throwing one of my knives at him.

" Yeah, pretty much, but President Snow wants us to do one more thing. He wants us to pretend that we were in love since we were children and that we were heartbroken that the other had been chosen as a tribute." Cato said, explaining things.

"Well, I don't really care whether or not you die but I don't want to die, so can we call up Enobaria and ask for her help staying alive?" I asked.

"Well, I already called her up and she had some great ideas. She asked me to ask you if you would be okay with returning to the Capitol and filming some really romantic scenes between the two of us" Cato said. As much as I hated him in that moment, his ideas actually sounded pretty good. Not that I would ever want to be in a romantic situation with him ever again.

"Yeah, sure, whatever. But just so you know, Cato, I am only agreeing to this because I don't feel like dying anytime soon." I told him, because I saw that look in his eyes. He was thinking that doing these scenes for a camera would make me melt into him again. I smirked as that horrible gleam left his eyes.

"Alright, if that's what you want, Clove. But I still don't see why you are so mad about the fact that I was helping some girl." He said. The nerve of that boy! Like he didn't know that I would see him with his arms around some other girl! Honestly, I just wanted to kill him in that moment.

"But, Clove, I want you to know that I still love you. I always have and I always will." His voice sounded so sweet, like melting honey. I just wanted to run into his arms and tell him that I forgive him. But then I flashbacked to that horrible night.

_I walked out of the bathroom, ready to kick my boyfriend, Cato's, butt in a sword match. Cato. My boyfriend. Just the thought of that put a smile on my face and butterflies in my stomach. I was suddenly jerked out of my daydreams by the door to the gym slamming shut. I looked around for Cato and I found him. With his arms around some blonde. I felt hot, angry tears spring to my eyes. I wanted nothing more than to pull two of my knives out and throw them. One at that blonde and one at Cato. I turned towards the door and rushed out._

"_Hey, you're really good at this, Glimmer." Cato's voice sounded as I rushed out of the gym. I still loved him. If Glimmer would make him happy, then he should have her. _

"Cato, I do not love you anymore and I don't think I ever will love anyone ever again. So here's the reality: We're over." I said as I turned around, away from him. I knew that I was lying to myself and to him. Suddenly, he grabbed my arms and spun me around. There was something in his eyes that I didn't recognize and I was too scared to place a name to. I only saw that look in his eyes for one second before he brought his lips down over mine. In that one second, I knew that it was all over for me. I couldn't keep lying to myself. Maybe he really still did love me. The kiss was full of love and begging and yearning, like he was telling me that he couldn't live without me. Then the kiss ended, and I looked around to see if anyone had seen me kissing my ex-boyfriend. I saw a man with a camera hiding in the bushes of a neighboring house. I knew that he didn't love me; he was just kissing me to make sure that President Snow wouldn't kill him.

"I knew you didn't love me." I said before rushing into my house and slamming the door in his face. I rushed to my room and looked out the window down at him on the street. He was looking around, trying to find the reason for my sudden need for escape. He saw the man with the camera. Cato rushed over to the bush, yanked the man from the bush, and destroyed his camera. Then he asked the man why he was taking pictures of him and Clove. Cato didn't wait for the man to answer. He just started punching him, obviously very mad at that man for something. I quickly shut the curtains before Cato had time to look up at me. I went to my bed and just sat there and cried.


End file.
